Sands of False Betrayal
by Senket
Summary: Seto is facing a world of deserts, confusion and unrooted hatred. Will he be able to stand alone? Or will the help needed come to him earlier than expected? If it does, will he be able to accept it?
1. Introduction

Sands of False Betrayal 

Beverly: Seto?…but this is still YAOI! Don't like it, DON'T READ IT! I don't mind flames, or 'constructive criticism' as my art teacher would say, but NOT ABOUT THAT!!! *Ahem* anyway… *cough cough* I'm ranting, so on with the story… so…I like ranting…ranting is good… ranting ^_^ … did you know goldfish have a memory of 30 seconds but forever remember the taste of flesh and blood? … And the word echo comes from the Greek nymph Echo…and-

Bakura: THAT'S IT! *Hits Beverly on the head w/ Malik and Marik's Sennen Rod and knocks her unconscious*

Ryou: *ahem* that was that. Beverly doesn't own YGO, even though us, the main cast, live in her head. And she'd like to thank Egg Yolk, writer of Final Distance, for the inspiration received from the confusing memories. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        Seto walked down the sweltering sands.

            'What the hell? I don't remember this! Why am I in a desert?'

            He reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow and move aside strands of dark umber when in encountered a metallic material.

            'What's this?'

            He frowned, long fingers running over the scorching metal and removed it from his head, glaring at the silverish crown in his hand, with a lumpy, a dark blue shape emerging from it. He growled. No wonder his head felt like it was in an oven, dark colors attracted heat! He cast it in the sand behind him and kept walking in the churning, stinging sands. He heard a curt laugh behind him and turned around. A figure, shrouded in a dark purple cloak, sat on a black horse and was, amidst the swirling sands, impossible to see clearly. He growled.

            "Show yourself!"

            "Relax Set, it's just me…" (Yes, it was meant to be Set. The o is not missing)

            For some reason, Seto felt himself relax and smile slightly. He walked towards the figure, tilting his head and allowing his bangs to fall over dark, shrouded eyes, sweat slowly slipping down the strands and down his face, eventually reaching the crevice between his flushed, moist lips. A pink tongue darted out and licked off the saltwater as Seto reached the horse, placing one hand on the dark, sweaty flanks and the other reaching up to the other's face, the index trailing the chin and moving it so their faces would be perfectly harmonized. He smiled softly, in an un-Seto-ish fashion. His ring finger brushed against the other's rosy cheek, flushed from desert heat. His other hand left the animal's wet coat and rose to tangle in the other's hair, pulling the figure down to him. Their faces were but inches apart when he felt ice swarm his soul, mind and heart and a cool blade slide out of his stomach, slick with blood, and a tan hand crushing at his pale throat. He saw the shrouded character's lips smirk coldly, indifferently.

            "Congratulations, Set. I. Hate. You."

            He felt the world swirl away in a pit of darkness, the ice inside him damning him to frozen, crushing eternity.

            "Hahu"/*large inhale, quick exhale*

            Seto sat up, icy blue silk sliding down to his waist as he buried his head in his arms, breathing hard. Cold sweat dripped down his back and he lowered a hand to feel his stomach, afraid there would be a wound. His fist clenched and unclenched, holding at the sheets halfway down his body. Stilling until his breathing returned to normal, he bit his lip and moved his head, night-colored eyes unfocused in the darkness. He moved his head to the bedside dimly, and slipped off the mattress, feet hitting the floor soundlessly. He padded over to his private bathroom, slipping out of the ice-colored silk boxers he usually slept in and stepping into the shower, turning the blast to its greatest heat. It was not boiling, but it established its cause. The pale skin quickly turned a burnt, angry red under the scalding jets, but the CEO stood unaffected. This was a ritual, after all nightmares. After a loss for the company he would turn it to artic, and if Mokuba got hurt in any way, he would cut himself and rub dish soap into the wounds. The night grew longer, as he ignored the steaming heat tracing torrid streams down his back and stared blankly into space, dark blue eyes glazed over sorrowfully in a powerful contrast to the bright red that colored his body.

            'Who? Why? Why did it hurt so much?'

            He remained motionless, but inside was ripping himself apart for answered he could not find, screaming in a fury beyond anything he had every show.

            'WHY?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: Believe it or not, that was only the intro. (it wasn't that long, you know?) Technically, the story hasn't even started yet. Looking forward to it? God, I hope so! Press that pretty purple button that says 'go' down there and tell me what you think, alright? 'Cause I'm not sure if I should actually write the rest, you know… Promise I'll get the next part out the weekend during/after the day I get 13 reviews (13 my lucky number) I know it's asking a lot, but I have so many stories and I just don't like being ignored for them… *pouts* So if you wanna get it out faster, tell your friends! ^_^ C'mon, I'm practically begging here!


	2. Chapter 1

HIYA!!! I GOT THE 1ST CHAPTER!! I was working on it during school, because that's when I can work on y stories the best… -.- Bad for my grades, believe me. And it took FOREVER to type. Well, I hope you're happy…*pouts* You better be. Ok, ok, I'm not really mad at you… does anyone know if the reviews get deleted if the chapter that goes along with it is?

~*~*~*~*~*~ =moving in and out of dreams

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ =scene change

~~*~~*~~ = moving in and out of flashbacks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He started at himself in the mirror, moving sleek umber hair out of midnight eyes. He glared at the reflection, the horrible headset and uncomfortable cloak, before sighing and turning around to face one of the Pharaoh's slaves.

            "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."

            The scraggly boy turned and walked off, leaving him behind. Seto glared again.

            'Damn sacrifices. Tch'

            He rolled his eyes and called for something. A large white dragon with an elegant neck and icy blue eyes flapped outside the window. His eyes softened when he saw the creature, opening the window and lowering himself on the beast's back.

            "Hey Tefeneteye [1]. How are you?"

            A low growl emitted from the large creature as an answer. Set smiled.

            "Off to the temple then."

~Temple~

            The teenager jumped off of his dragon's back, landing right in front of the dream figure, smirking. The form narrowed blood eyes, pursing the lips and scrunching his tan face. Set felt the smirk vanish, along with his good mood. A flash of pain exploded in his veins and he felt himself stagger back.

            "C…ca…can't…br…breathe…"

            He doubled over in pain, crimson seeping out of his stomach. He raised his eyes and pleaded to the other to help. He watched, horror-stricken, as the scarlet eyes rolled and the other turned away, walking into the temple.

            "Help…Ph…Pharaoh…"

            Cruel laughter ran through the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto woke up, and wiped the moisture from his eyes. He dragged himself over to the bathroom, staring at his reflection with swollen, red eyes. Tears slid down the pale skin. He felt the bile rise in his throat and threw up in the sink, repeatedly. When that was done, he stepped into the shower. Heated water instantly hit his skin, but the feeling wasn't there. He slid down the wall, hot tears burning his skin more than boiling water could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A delicate finger traced his cheekbone and descended to his lips, tracing the petal skin before the hand twisted and buried itself in his hair, tugging the pre-mentioned lips to their own. A wet tongue slid along his lips and he separated then, moaning when it began to probe his mouth. He felt himself lowered onto the satin-covered mattress settled on top of the four-poster bed. He heard himself mutter under his breath, but the sound was lost when a hand slid under the dark blue garments, caressing his stomach. He heard a purr, unrealizing it came from himself, opening his eyes sluggishly. He recognized the figure instantly. The finely chiseled features, still softly rounded from youth, the faintly arched brow that, at the moment, displayed tasteful amusement, the tan velvet skin, the grinning ruby lips begging to be ravished, the delicate spikes of tricolored hair eternally softer than they appeared, and lastly, the burning crimson eyes that could pierce through one's soul with a single glance. He reached up, sliding his fingers along the high cheekbone while the other above him grinned Cheshire-like, slipping his eyes shut, leaning into the touch, body language begging for more.

            "Pharaoh…" the dreamer said, voice vaguely raspy.

            He exhaled sharply when the teen above him opened his eyes to watch him and captured a finger between his lips, beginning to suck and nibble at it to show he was listening.

            "…I love you."

            Though the Cheshire grin remained, the shining eyes darkened to an eerie blood red, flashing coldly, mercilessly. The hand that had, earlier, been smoothing over his stomach was now plunging something deeply into the flesh. The boy felt something wet and languid seep over his skin. The hand emerged, tainted with crimson fluid, wherein the Pharaoh started sensually licking it off, the loving tenderness turning to maddened sadism. The ruler bent low to the terrified, panicking boy's ear while the unbloodied hand crushed his windpipes, keeping him silent. The red-eyed sovereign curled his lips, whispering. The tone refused to match his face; it was angry, deceived, pained. 

            "Traitor…traitor!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            He forced his eyes open and stared wild-eyed at the ceiling, shadows flickering over it in an incessant pattern. He was too tired and emotionally abused to scald his skin. He wouldn't even last a second outside of the pillows' confines. His hoarse voice echoed around the pain-saturated room.

            "Oh Kami…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Seto heard the doorbell ring and, being nearby, decided to answer the door instead of letting one of the automatonic maids do it. The opening revealed a very short boy around his age, which he knew would be coming on invitation of his younger brother. He stepped aside and allowed Yugi in before noticing there was another shadow falling upon the ground his eyes were fixated on. His gaze flickered upwards, just to be met with burning crimson. He immediately blanched, backing away. Tripping over the table, he fell, slamming his head against the hard mahogany corner. Yami frowned at the strange reaction, picking up the limp body and making his way upstairs. Encountering a maid, he gained directions to the CEO's room, placing him on the bed and watching the MUCH younger boy (3000 years makes it much, I hope… -.-U) as he slept. Soon, the brunette began shifting in his sleep. Yami narrowed his eyes, uncomfortable with what was currently happening. Seto shot up in his bed, shivering and wide-eyed. He hurried to the bathroom, where throwing up could be heard. Yami followed leisurely, though he was still frowning.

            "What are you doing?"

            Seto turned to glare at the intruder, but the glower failed him, eyes widening as they took in the character. He awkwardly crab-walked away. His back hit the tub and he tried to curl into a ball. Yami stared before backing away slowly and shutting the door.

            "Why is he so afraid of me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Blood was spilt everywhere. A pool of it drifted under the body. It dripped to the ground, swarmed over his hand, drenched the sands surrounding the new statue of Ma'at, slipped river down his tan skin and the pale porcelain of the bleeding one. Scorching midnight eyes glazed over from shock, rose lips covered with fluid, metallic garnet know as blood, sliding down the pale chin and neck, saturating the hand chocking, squeezing at the pale neck, hands weakly batting at the wrist. More crimson liquid escaped from the mouth, body limp. He moved away, smirking with sickening bloodlust and satisfaction from gory punishment. 

"Traitor…Traitor!"

The tone completely mismatched the nauseous, marvelous emotions. Something in the dying blue eyes caught his eyes. The glorious feeling of power dissipated into a strange sensation of confusion and regret. He rode to the palace and ran in, grabbing a somber blond teen by the collar and dragging him into the near-empty throne chamber. The other glared, seething.

"What did you do to him?"

"I killed him," the king stated evenly, glowering.

"You WHAT???" the teen screeched.

"He betrayed me. He was using my heart against me."

The boy made a noise of scorn, watching him disbelieving. "What heart? If you had a heart, you would have let him live, if only because of memories. You were supposed to exile him to the desert so I could rescue him and heal his broken heart. So he could love me!"

Yami shut his mouth and blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

The boy muttered to himself, "What am I talking about? What am I talking about? An idiot Pharaoh who can't see what's in front of him, that's what I'm talking about." He lifted his head and watched the red-eyed Kaiser, eyes burning. "He loved you. You held every thread of his heart and soul in your palm! What did you do? You killed him. KILLED HIM! YOU BASTARD!!"

Yami frowned. "But you said…"

"I don't believe you, _Pharaoh._ You trust me over your lifelong friend and lover?"

Yami's eyes glazed over and started watering. He clenched his fists. "No…no…it can't be true…"

"Face it Pharaoh. You murdered him for no reason."

"You! Guards, take him away. Chain him up in the desert. Make sure no one approaches him. I want him to be jackal food, you hear me? JACKAL FOOD!"

They dragged him off. Right before the door closed, he yelled, "What do I care? What's the use in living? I'd rather watch him with you then know him to be killed so painfully! Bastard! You destroyed my chances to happiness!"

As soon as the doors shut on the screaming teen, the young Pharaoh fell to his knees, vaguely feeling the hot tears run down his face. He shut his eyes. "And ours too… I'm so sorry Set…" He remained unmoving for a while, shocked from sudden self-hatred and disbelief into statuesque immovability.

Night had near fallen before he came back to his senses. He ran out to the stables and grabbed his horse, ridding into the scene of the slaughter. He spotted the body right before night fell. Hyenas were feasting upon the it, tearing gory ligaments and flesh to pieces. Most of the corpse was a bloody mess, but the face remained untouched; the animals seemed afraid of it. He ran to the body, chasing away the beasts. Kneeling next to the remains, he felt a cold blade rip through his heart when he caught sight of the destroyed expression in the dead eyes.

"I'm sorry…" The expression did not change, frozen in time. Yami's voice broke, leaving him to choke on his words. "I'm so sorry, love…" The blade twisted, cutting his soul from the body. He, too, now had a dead body, but his soul had not been shattered. Instead, he was locked away inside the Sennen Puzzle, where he would give Anubis his memories in exchange for melding Set's soul back into one piece.  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami sat up in the bed and blinked at the mazy surroundings of his soul room. A quiet voice rang through his head.

/Yami? Are you ok?/

//Fine, aibou. Sorry to wake you.//

Through their link, he felt the other roll over and go back to sleep. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. 'No wonder he was so afraid of me,' he thought as he sighed, 'He loved me and I killed him. I killed him!' He shuddered, pushing down the memory of crushing the other's windpipes, smirking cruelly. 'I need to talk to Seto.'

He materialized, quickly throwing a dark violet hooded sweatshirt with jackals along the back and sleeves and black sweatpants. Soon enough, he arrived at the mansion. He rang the doorbell forcefully a few times before an unhappy maid appeared at the door.

"Yes?"

"May I speak to Seto Kaiba please?" He glared, daring her to refuse his wishes.

"Master Kaiba is resting."

"May I just go wait for him to wake?"

"I'm sorry sir, Master Kaiba is-"

"Resting, I know," the spirit growled.

"Sorry sir, you'll have to come back anoth-"

"Hey Yami!" Mokuba grinned from behind the woman. "Let him in, he's a friend." The disgruntled maid shrugged and walked off. Yami smiled thankfully at Mokuba, who tilted his head. "So what ARE you doing here anyway?"

"I need to talk to your brother. Do you think he'd mind if I waited for him to wake up in his room?"

"He probably would, but knock yourself out. Or actually, he'll probably end up doing that for you if his bad mood is any indication." The young boy disappeared somewhere in the large dwelling and Yami shook his head, trekking off the find the bedroom hall. The poor brunette was shivering badly, crying out in his sleep. The dreams were getting worse, Yami noticed. He forced himself to take several deep breaths but couldn't stop shaking in self-hatred. This was his fault, entirely his fault. He hated the frown that marred the handsome features, the whimpers escaping rose lips. He could remember a time when whimpers had been good.  
~~*~~*~~

"Mmmmm……Yami…….that's not fair…."

"Life isn't fair my beautiful blue-eyed priest."

"Yes, but that's just evil! Stop teasing me~~!!! Pharaoh~~"  
~~*~~*~~

The ex-Pharaoh shook his head violently. Delicious memories were good, but they had a time and place; unfortunately, this wasn't it. His eyes narrowed as he listened to the fearful, heart-wrenching noises. He crawled under the ice-blue silk and spooned the tortured boy, rocking back and forth to calm him with a combination of human warmth and comfortable movement. "Shhhhhhhhhh………"

Slowly, the teen calmed. Waking up, he turned his head sleepily. When he caught sight of who was holding him, he cried out and tried to squirm out of the spirit's grasp. Yami felt a lump grow in his throat and fought down the want to scream, tightening his grip, "Shh……shhh………I won't hurt you…" his voice cracked and he pushed the need to scream down further, "I promise…not again……I promise…"

Seto stopped squirming, if only because he knew his attempts to escape were useless.

"Shhh……please…let me show you my side of things…"

Moving so that he was on top, Yami pressed his forehead against Seto's, both Sennen Eyes [1] glowing against each other, melding their light together. He filtered his dream into Kaiba's mind, feeling the tension slowly disappear from the lax body. He opened his eyes halfway to find Seto frowning, pained, up at him.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful Blue Eyes"

Seto lowered his eyes, "You trusted Marik…more than me…"

"I know…I'm sorry…but Seto, do you remember anything besides what I just showed you?"

His gaze flickered upwards, "I just know that I loved you… Show me more?"

Yami smiled lightly, "Aren't you a bit acceptant of this?"

The brunette laughed, setting off butterflies in Yami's stomach. "I think I'm in shock."

"I don't remember much either, but I'll show you what I have." And he let the memories flood.  
~~*~~*~~

4-year-old Yami tottered around the garden, followed by the royal nurse. He heard something move overhead and craned his neck to see, noticing a mess of brown hair hanging upside down.

"Hewwo."

"Hiya! Who awe you?"

" 'M Set. Nice ta meet ya."

" 'M Yami."

"Hiya Yami."

"Couwd you come down?"

Set nodded and released his hold on the branch, falling awkwardly.

"Ooof! Owww……"

"Oops," Yami looked sheepish, "sowwy."

Set frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "dat's ok…"  
~~*~~*~~

The 8-year-old future Pharaoh and his High Priest-in-training raced down the corridors.

"Yami! The master's gonna kill me when I get back!"

He grinned at the whining boy. They'd just filled the High Priest's headdress with sand, his clothes with itching powder. "He'll never know it's us."

"Yeah, sure! It just so HAPPENS we're the ONLY non-slave children in the WHOLE PALACE!"

"Oh, just shut up and run."

*WHAP*  
~~*~~*~~

Set growled at the scroll he was TRYING to study for the monthly test. How was HE supposed to create a monster to represent his inner self? Oy…

"Hey, sugar helps."

Yawning, he raised his eyes, quirking an eyebrow at the ten-year-old holding a large bowl of brownish liquid.

"What the hell is that?"

"Boiled cocoa powder, with honey to alleviate bitterness." (I tell you, it tastes great. I put it in the microwave for 1-2 minutes instead of boiling. No added water, the only things you need are cocoa powder and honey. Really! It's also good if you put it over something bland and let it kinda-harden in the fridge. It's REALLY sugary though. TRY IT!!)

"I've never heard of either those ingredients."

"That's because they've just been traded for. It's from north of the Lower Kingdom [2]"

"Right. Congratulations." Set bent over his work again.

"Oh, come on, you're too serious for someone your age."

"And you're too energic. When will you mature?"

"When I'm 20 or so and I need to take over the throne. [3]"

*Sigh*

"Oh, come on. Try it!"

"No."

"Try it."

"No."

"Set! Try it!"

"NO!"

Yami stuffed his goo-covered fingers in Set's open mouth. He was shoved off roughly, but smirked when he noticed the other boy take some more.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Go away. I have to create a creature for myself and one for my Pharaoh for the test in two days."

"Ooohhh……What'cha gonna give me, huh?"

"Dunno. It's created on your soul. Now shove off!" He shoved Yami to emphasize his point.  
~~*~~*~~ (The 1st part was my favorite to write. ^_^)

Yami and Set, now 13 and 14 (Yami had turned 14 just a week ago), walked through the sands, Set partially staggering, one arm around Yami's shoulders, grinning uncharacteristically. "Say, Pharaoish! How are you today?"

Yami chuckled while Set batted his lashes and draped himself over the older boy.

"I lufes you."

"Set, I think you've been out in the sun too long."

"*pouts* fine. Don't believe me. ………Can I have a piggyback ride?" ^_^

Yami nearly fell over out of shock. Set. Had. Not. Just. Asked that! "Are you kidding?" He screeched, "I'd fall in two seconds. I don't care how thin you are, you're nearly as heavy as I am!"

Set shrugged while he was being dragged into the garden, yawning cat-like.

"Guard, could you get the High Priest, please?"

The man nodded and left. Yami sat under the tree they had first met at, 9 or so years back. His priest-in-training sat next to him, curling his arms around the sash that hung low on the future-Pharaoh's waist, letting his head drop on the shoulder nearby.

" 'M gonna take a nap…"

Yami sighed and allowed the boy to do so. His eyes flickered over the relaxed face, that wasn't glaring or angry or sneering or looking down on or ignoring or pitying or detached or defying as it always was. Now it was a pristine show of childlike purity and innocence. He traced the other's cheek lightly, murmuring, "You should get heatstroke more often…"

The brunette shifted, ending up in Yami's lap. A pained grunt reached the regal red-eyed boy's ears and he frowned. The pained but recognizable voice of his best and only friend echoed quietly, "tell everyone I'm sorry. It was the only way." Yami's frown deepened and held him out to arm length. He was about to ask Set what the hell he was talking about when he noticed a faint trail of blood dribble out of between the pale lips and down his chin.

"Set!"

He lowered the boy so that the head and neck was resting in his lap, on the stomach. He jerked an arrow out and Set rolled over so he was facing the Pharaoh-to-be.

"You…knew this was going to happen?"

"Of course, I don't get heatstroke that easily. They would have waited for me to leave otherwise. Fair exchange, your life for mine. At least…I got it out before I died…"

"What?"

"You know…if I didn't really have heatstroke, that would mean…I wasn't lying…when I said I love you…" He tried to reach up, but his strength was slowly draining. Yami took the hand, kissing the back of it. "I'm sorry…" Set drifted into unconsciousness.

"Wait! Set!"

"What's going on here?"

Yami lifted his eyes, watching the old man. "He got shot."

The healer [4] ushered Yami away. "Go to your father. I'll heal him well enough, though he'll probably end up having a scar when I'm done. I'm not who I used to be."

The teen lowered his head and left.  
~~*~~*~~

14-year-old Set stretched languidly under what had always been his favorite tree (where they met and he non-comically admitted his love and yaddi yaddi ya).

"Think quick!"

He inattentively caught the object, prideful in his advanced reflexes. He eyed the strange whatever-it-was. Someone laughed and he turned his head to glare at Yami, who was popping some grapes in his mouth and holding a bowl of fruit under his arm.

"It's edible, Set."

He stuck out his tongue. 

"Now, now. Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it," Yami snickered.

Set rolled his eyes and sunk his teeth in the firm, succulent flesh, sweet juice flowing down his chin. Yami kneeled by him and licked it off slowly, eyes shining with a malicious light, before the other shoved him off.

"OY! What is that anyway?"

"That. Is called licking."

Yami grinned when Set whapped him in the back of the head.

"Not that, you idiot!"

"I'm hurt," he fake-pouted, though malice glistened in his eyes, "and it's called a pear."  
~~*~~*~~[This is for Callisto Firestarter, but I'm being evil/saving my skills for the next chapter]

The pair of 15-year-olds stumbled into the Pharaoh's quarters, Yami shutting the door with his foot. One hand was buried in the dark silken strands of umber hair, the other tightly secured around the priest's waist; Set's arms were wrapped around his neck. They both took sharp breaths every so often, sharing heated kisses all the while. When they reached the 4-poster bed, Yami dropped his hold on the boy, placing his hands on either side of the shoulders to hold himself up, trapping Set underneath him. He pulled away, watching the teen slowly open cerulean eyes, reflection innocent love and gentle happiness, betrayed by the glint of lust that shone through. Yami kissed him again, pulled away, kissed him, pulled away, then decided to hold back his comment (my, my. Fancy seeing you here.) and ravish the offering mouth instead. The boy underneath him groaned, burying his hand in the crown of red/black/blond hair Yami left the succulent raspberry lips the trail flaming kisses down the pale porcelain skin.

"You really should get out more often," he whispered quietly.

Set mewled unhappily from the loss of contact and Yami returned to his earlier actions.

"Besides," the uke (Callisto… -.-U) murmured, "I seem to remember something about you liking it that way. 'Too many people looking at YOUR priest.' And it doesn't make a difference, 'cause I don't tan."

"That's right. MY priest. You're mine and you know it." Yami smirked, though frowning childishly when he realized there was no skin left to kiss and suckle, tugging at the garments.

"And that comes off."

"Mhmm…"

Yami allowed his hands to roam, unconsciously tracing the 1½-year-old marking. Since scar tissue is so sensitive, the light touch made Set purr in pleasure. Yami smirked again and slid his mouth down the smooth flesh, finding a protrusion in the way. He slowly began licking, sucking and biting at the nipple, pulling delectable moans out of the other's throat, loving the way the body underneath him arched and-  
~~*~~*~~

Yami opened his eyes and noticed Seto smirking at him.

"What?"

"Bit screw-happy, I think," Yami blushed and Seto frowned, "and don't look at me that way."

Yami's eyes flashed confusion. "What way?"

"The way you are now. It's lust or…something. Just don't look at me like that!"

Yami frowned, "What's wrong with that? It's perfectly natural, especially around you."

He looked away. "Your eyes darkened the same way when you…you know…"

Yami sighed and shut his eyes, settling next to the CEO to get his much-needed sleep. After all, passing memories does take a lot out of you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] Hey, if Seto was High Priest, I'd figure he'd have Shadow Realm powers. And if he has Shadow Realm powers, I figure he'd have a Sennen Eye too.

[2] Yes, Lower Egypt is TRULY North of Higher Egypt because it's downriver.

[3] Well, how was he supposed to know he'd get the throne at 15?

[4] I know it probably doesn't work that way, but I'm giving the High Priest line healing powers. They just can't use it on themselves.

Well, I decided to end the chapter on a kinda happy note. So yeah. ^_^U


	3. Chapter 2

Yes, I realize this is probably SHORTER than the intro (oops) but still…I couldn't think of anything to add.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Yami grinned lecherously in his 'sleep.'  Perhaps it was because his breathing was irregular, or perhaps it was because of the way the ex-Pharaoh moved against him, but Seto had a sneaking suspicion the body beside him wasn't residing in the land of dreams. He raised an eyebrow as a hand slinked across the cover and reached quietly for his shirt. Frowning faintly, he caught it in midair and gave it a warning squeeze. The grin widened on the other's ruby lips, and he wasn't particularly happy.

            "I don't think so."

            The ancient king opened one eye, smirking faintly. Sighing, the renowned CEO rolled his eyes and stood; he turned when he found his wrist caught in the strong grip of tan fingers. He tilted his head slightly, eying the 'teen' lounging on his bed.

            "C'mon love, just relax a bit..."

            "What did I say about lust, Yami?"

            "That it's normal?"

            "Not quite what I remember saying, _Pharaoh_"

            Yami gave a delicious pout, batting his lashes at the taller figure. He twisted in his leather shirt in a way he knew made any fangirl's mouth water, shouldn't it have had a heightened effect on his lover? Apparently not, he thought as the aforementioned lover rolled his eyes and glared. He sighed, but a mischievous grin formed on his lips. Though forcing, raping, the ex-priest would entirely ruin what little trust there was rebuilt within their relationship, starting it off a bit forcefully wouldn't be the same. He tugged the brunette violently and the blue-eyed teen fell on the mattress, face down. Purring like the impish feline he was, Yami flipped the adolescent on his back and sat on his hips, licking his lips seductively.

            "It's not the same, Blue-Eyes..."

            The unhappy boy growled faintly. "I say it is. Get off me NOW."

            Yami pouted, amused, though sighed inwardly. He wished Seto could just... forget. But betrayal never could be easily forgotten, and the Pharaoh had only brought it upon himself.  He slowly traced the contours of Seto's face. The cold CEO allowed his defenses to drop as he sighed brokenly, nuzzling the deep bronze hand, shutting his eyes tiredly.

            "Oh, beautiful...I'm so sorry..."

            Seto opened his eyes halfway to watch the crimson-eyed world savior.

            "For what?" His voice was sourly acrid.

            "For not believing in you."

            Cerulean spheres flitted away from him, inspecting a nearby broken thread within the covers. "Why? It's utterly natural to feel doubt."

            "Yes, but…" he looked away from the quiet, tired-of-the-world teen that had met hard reality much too early, both times. "I should've trusted you more than a bastard I'd just met, especially since I had no idea whether or not he was trustworthy… And I didn't… And I'm sorry."

            Seto lay unmoving, vaguely noting that it was the first time someone had managed to give him a creditable reason for being apologetic. He halfway returned to his senses when he felt the ghost of a kiss grace his cheek, but he preferred to remain immobile, too tired and barren to react to whatever his lover decided to do. He felt the soft, hot whisper of the game king's breath against his neck but readily ignored it. A murmuring voice and the thick smell of burning sage permed his senses. A recognizably taunting, jeering voice rose from the back of his mind.

            "You're uuuuuuuuuseless… You knooooooooooooooow it… Baby Seto's wooooooooooooorthless…"

            He didn't particularly care to listen, but found concentrating on the snide comments so much easier than the actions of comfort and love. How this twisted perspective had come to pass, the brunette knew not, though it was obvious his 'father' had a hand in it. The apologetic murmurs could easily unhand him, strip him, before plunging him in the darkest, most abysmal place of being… betrayal. He wouldn't survive it again. He didn't know how it had happened the first time. [And indeed it had not, as Yami had to sacrifice all his memories as a sealant for Anubis to put poor Set's soul back into a solid piece, so he could be reincarnated, but all this was hidden from his knowledge.] However, this time he would not take chances, and as near as he knew his heart ached to be forever with the tricolor-haired Pharaoh of ancient lore, he could never expose himself to such suffering again, no matter the burden he would heed in it's place.

            It seemed Yami had a more profound understanding of the way the CEO's mind worked, or else could read thoughts, because the flinch and drainage of color that assaulted the spirit's face was easily apparent. Crimson eyes widened and unfathomable realization, laced with pain and self-hatred, coursed through the blood-colored rivers.

            "No…Seto…"


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, I know it isn't CHRISTMAS anymore, but I wrote it by then! I swear! It just so happens I was in a place in which the internet access had accidentally been deleted by someone not-so-adept at technology for winter break. @_@ I MISS MY EMAIL! *sob* Anyway. This is my X-mas gift for both Nell and Nelly. (Took me AGES) So! I'll stop ranting now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Seto sighed contentedly, wrapped in Yami's warm embrace. He blinked slowly, the corner of his mouth lifting delicately. He rose his head, gaze locking with Yami's. He could detect no hint of lust, only calm peaceful love glittering from the deep, sunset eyes. He grinned dazzlingly, and Yami allowed the faintest smile to grace his lips. Seto closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the ancient spirit's. Yami kissed his cheek delicately and twined his fingered in the umber hair, pulling the head down to rest on his shoulder once more. He watched the CEO with twinkling eyes, grinning when the other let out a contented hum, a purr. Not too far away, a shadowed figure growled angrily in the back of his throat, overwhelmed by coursing rage and 3000-year-old heartbreak pounding through his broken, charred soul, ignoring the acrid tears dripping down his cheeks, along with the blood running from nail-marks in his palm. "Just you see, Pharaoh." His voice rumbled with rage and pain. "He _will_ be mine. I've waited too long."

------------------------------

                Yami kissed his sleeping boyfriend's forehead lightly before dashing down the stairs, slamming the door, and emerging in the frosty winter air. A small grin remained fixated on his lips as he walked towards the lush forest of bare trees [oxymoron's are fun] in Domino Center Park, heavy sweatshirt loosely wrapping his torso, matched with the usual tight, hip-hugging leather pants. A loud, out-of-place birdcall caught his attention and he glanced upwards, observing the brightly-colored gem amongst the swirling snow. The same white substance crunched quietly beneath his feet. Inattentive to his path, Yami crashed against a motionless character, who had been watching the same vivid illusion of nature. He stumbled back and blinked at the figure, which happened to be glaring at him fervently. "Marik???:"

                "The very same." The voice dripped contempt.

                "I thought you were banished?"

                "_Obviously,_ you thought wrong, bastard."

                *blink* "What's up with you."

                Marik rolled his eyes. "Well, _Pharaoh,_ try to _think_. What do I love that you stole?"

                Yami's eyes darkened suddenly to the bloodlust Seto so despised. "I didn't _steal_ him. You tried to. And you DON'T love him."

                Steam practically rose from the blonde spirit's ears, fists clenched, nails biting into the already scarred palm. "How would you know?" Yami rolled his eyes and Marik lost it. "How would YOU know??? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT! DAMN YOU!!!" He turned and ran, close to tears. Yami didn't notice the Rod scrape against him, or the strange numbness wrapping his limbs.

------------------------------

                Yami ran up the stairs, taking them by doubles, grinning lopsidedly. Eyes spacey-looking, he slid out of his jacket and straddled Seto's hips, crushing his lips against the blue-eyed brunette's mouth, tongue sliding into the hot crevice. Seto jerked awake and pushed on the man's chest. "Yami, what the hell do you think you're doing?" [Jerked] from his self-inflicted trance, Marik dropped all control of the spirit's mind and body, although it didn't help Seto any. The Pharaoh's control had been long hanging by but a thread, and the deep kiss had ruptured such unsteady rope. "Yami, get off me! Yami. Yami! YAMI!"

~a while later~

                The spirit-king slumbered next to his lover, grinning Cheshire-like even in his sleep. But the CEO lay spread-eagle, eyes wide, shivering, staring at nothing. Tears dripped down his swollen cheeks from puffy reddish orbs. He'd been broken once again, by the same person, for the same reason, and practically the same way. And once again, he longed for the black oblivion from which he had been released 17 years ago.

------------------------------

                He grinned, stroking his boyfriend's hair, a love-struck glimmer in his red eye. The cool calmness broke when Seto opened his eyes. The tall teen cried out and jerked away, fear filling his deep cerulean orbs. Yami frowned and touched the adolescent's cheek [unsurely]; the CEO froze, wincing. Yami shifted, sitting up. He traced the boy's cheek slowly, worry evident in his usually laughing crimson eyes, watching from above. The brunette refused to meet his gaze, eyes watering in shame and fright. "Seto?" Yami sounded greatly self-conscious and afraid, voice cracking. Seto inhaled shakily, tears falling from between his lashes, dripping onto the white-cotton pillow. "Seto??" He sounded desperate now, and his priest's tears only fell faster. Long tan fingers dragged down supple skin, and the king pressed his palm against a milky, albeit bruised, hip. The taller brunette whimpered, causing a shock of memory through the Game King's mind. The spirit-Pharaoh jerked away as if burnt, gaping. The other cringed and scurried away, quickly dressing and running out of the room, taking panicky advantage of the king's shock immersion. He ran as fast as his battered body would let him, ignoring the limp and lacing pain. He refused to stop until he crashed down in the middle of dark woods outside the city, sobbing brokenly. Yami [threw] both legs over the mattress and sat there, on the edge, eyes wide and blank, staring at the floor.


End file.
